1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a means for warming towels and garments in preparation for their use.
More particularly, this invention relates to a warming means that includes a chamber for towels or other garments and having means to impart a controlled degree of warming to the chamber contents.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide racks that warm towels either by direct contact between the towel and a heated rack member or by blowing a stream of warmed air at or through the towel. It is also known to provide a cabinet means arranged to support shoes or other footwear above a radiant heat source as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,964.
This invention provides a means for conveniently providing warmed towels or garments for use after bathing and at other appropriate times.
This invention provides a towel or garment warming device that includes a cabinet having an upper chamber adapted for holding the items to be warmed and a lower section holding heating elements. The heating elements may suitably comprise one or more incandescent light bulbs that are controlled by an interval timer so as to impart the desired level of warmth to the items contained within the chamber. An air permeable separation means, suitably a metal screen or mesh member, is disposed at the bottom of the upper chamber to prevent accidental contact of the items being warmed with the heating elements.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a towel and garment warmer that is suitable for safe and convenient use in home bathrooms and like locales.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become evident from the following disclosure and description of certain preferred embodiments.